Je N'Attends Que Toi
by NanaNara
Summary: Apres un baiser échanger tout peux changer. *Neji/Shikamaru* / OOC / POW Neji premier chapitre et POW Shikamaru deuxième chapitre / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons / Guimauve
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Je n'attends que toi

Résumé: Apres un baiser échanger tout peux changer.

*Neji/Shikamaru* / OOC / POW Neji premier chapitre et POW Shikamaru deuxième chapitre / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il ne me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Légende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

**********************************************************************************************************

Petit blablabla de l'auteuse: Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographes! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais a l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent a la trappe!

A propos des reviews: désolée mais je réponds qu'aux reviews non-anonymes. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de profils pour que je vous réponds créer en un c'est vite fait ^^.

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout le moment.

Bonne Lecture!! ^^

__________________________________________________________________________

_**Du point de vue de Neji...**_

Plus je le regarde plus je me dis que je n'aurais pas du... Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris? Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser lui? Je sais pourtant qu'il est hétéro. Et en couple. Même si son couple bat de l'aile ces derniers mois et que ca ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Enfin bref! Merde! Merde! Et re-merde!

Pardon... Je ne me suis pas présenté! Je suis Hyuuga Neji, shinobi reconnu pour mon talent et surtout mon nom et le don qui va avec. J'ai 22ans, je suis gay et amoureux d'un garçon d'un an mon cadet. Cela fait 8ans ans que je le connais, depuis notre premier examen chuunin. Je pensais a l'époque qu'il faisait partit de l'équipe la plus nul de Konoha mais lors de la dernière épreuve il a su montrer son intelligence et son sens stratégique. Il fut d'ailleurs le seul reçu cette année la. C'est aussi lors de cet examen que j'ai fait la connaissance de ceux qui seront par la suite mes amis. Et c'est la que lui a fait la connaissance de la sœur de l'actuelle Kazekage de Suna. Temari. Cette vipère. Oh bien sur, madame a attendu que le cas Akatsuki et Sasuke soit réglé et elle a vraiment mi le grappin sur celui que j'aime, depuis trois ans bientôt. Et lui, malgré ses soupires, ses 'galère', ses 'fais chier' et 'femme galère' il a quand succombé a cette succube. J'ai toujours le droit, le privilège de sa compagnie pour une après-midi ou même une soirée souvent accompagné des autres. Mais je m'en fiche, du moment que je peux le voir, être a ses cotés, lui parler.

Et puis il a fallut que tout le monde soit en mission et que nous nous retrouvions a trois a allé prendre un verre. Lui, moi et Sai. N'ayant pas l'habitude de boire il s'écroula sur la table a son troisième verre et nous furent obligé de le trainer chez Shino ou il avait élu domicile. Apres l'avoir déposé, tout deux bien éméché, avons marché dans les rues de notre sans vraiment trop parler puis une fois arrivés devant sa porte je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit... Surement l'euphorie du moment. Je l'ai plaqué contre un mur avant de l'embrasser. Il ne s'est pas laisser faire mais il ne m'a pas repoussé non plus, il a juste subit. Quand j'ai lâché ses lèvres il m'a regardé les yeux grand ouverts et moi comprenant mon geste je suis partit au pas de course après lui avoir juste glissé un 'je t'aime' au creux de l'oreille. Partant me refugier sous ma couette pour ne plus en sortir durant les prochaines 48h.

Quand je sortirais enfin de chez moi, j'apprendrais qu'il est partit a Suna le lendemain de notre soirée. Je déprime. Je dois m'excuser, mais pour ca il faudrait qu'il soit rentré.

Je vais attendre presque une semaine qu'il daigne revenir. Je suis en ce moment même caché derrière un mur et je l'épi de loin parlant avec Ino, encore une femelle a forte poitrine qui sert a rien. Je sens mon cœur se serrer quand cette furie se jette au coup de mon brun pour le serrer dans ses bras. Lui à ses mains dans ses poches mais souris tout de même. Il les retira juste pour faire signe à son amie qui partait en courant.

Tout d'un coup je sursaute en voyant quelqu'un apparaitre dans un nuage de fumé.

_-Yo Neji!_

_-Kakashi-sensei?_

_-Tsunade-sama veut vous voir toi et Shikamaru dans son bureau. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard?_

Je lui montre la rue et il me regarde surpris. L'argenté alla le trouver, Je me trouvai derrière lui. Apres avoir transmit son message Kakashi repartit comme il était arrivé nous laissant tout les deux ensemble. Nous nous sommes regardé puis je lui ai souris timidement. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils et se mit en route pour la tour de l'Hokage. Je lui couru après.

_-Shikamaru! Attend! Laisse-moi-t'expliquer pour l'autre jour!_

_-Neji arrête! _Il s'était retourné vers moi et me fixait. _Neji je..._

_-Non. Laisse. C'est moi. Je n'aurais pas du. Je n'aurais pas du..._

Contre toute attente le Nara saisit mon visage m'embrasse a pleine bouche, insérant sa langue dans ma cavité buccale. J'y ai forcement répondu avec envi passant mes bras dans son dos. On s'embrassait a perdre haleine en pleine rue sans vraiment se soucier du monde environnant quand d'un coup je me suis stoppé et ai planté mon regard neige dans celui noisette.

_-Shik-_

_- Laisse-moi parler. Depuis que tu m'as embrassé l'autre soir je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, chaque minute, chaque secondes. Tu hantes mes rêves. J'ai essayé de t'oublier, de renier mon attirance mais elle est trop forte et-_

_-Chut! _Trop heureux je mets un doigt sur la bouche de mon futur petit ami, enfin j'espère qu'il le sera. _On s'en fou! Viens! _Je le tire jusqu'a chez lui.

Une fois dans le couloir de son immeuble nous reprenons nos baisers et a ceux ci viennent s'ajouter des caresses. Je suis beaucoup plus entreprenant mais ce n'est pas surprenant. Il n'a jamais été avec un homme et je n'ai pas envi de lui faire peur. Nous entrons enfin chez lui et a ma grande surprise c'est lui qui commence à retirer mes vêtements. Je me recule un peu de lui about de souffle.

_-Shika... Je... Tu... Temari..._

_-O.O _Il sourit et viens m'embrasser tendrement. _Je te l'ai dis depuis ton baiser l'autre soir... Et puis ce que tu m'a dis aussi. Ca fait quelque temps que je me posais des questions en fait. Je me suis rendu compte que je te regardais souvent, et bien plus que je l'aurais fais avec un simple ami. Et puis même une fois j'ai fais un rêve. _Il rougit.

_-un rêve? J'étais dedans?_

_-Oui... En faite à la base je rêve de Tema et dans mon rêve j'ai fermé les yeux en l'embrassant et en les ouvrants c'était toi. Je l'ai alors refermé et en les rouvrant c'était Temari._

_-Alors... En fait... _

_-Neji. _Il m'embrasse à nouveau et me regarde tendrement. _Neji j'y connais pas grand chose, je suis jamais sortit avec un mec, ni n'est rien fait d'autre d'ailleurs mais je veux bien essayer avec toi, enfin j'aimerais qu'on sorte ensemble._

Je pense que toutes les connections dans mon cerveau ont explosé car tout se que j'ai su faire c'est de me jeter a son cou est l'embrassant comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui n'est pas faux. Et puis mes neurones se sont soudain tous reconnectés et je l'ai repoussé.

_-Quoi? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu ne veux pas? _Il est triste, blessé, il va ne pas pleurer quand même?!

_-Temari!_

_-Quoi Temari?_

_-Bah... Tu sors bien avec elle non? _Je fais la moue et ca le fait rire. Il saisit mon menton et me dit:

_-Comme tu dois le savoir j'étais à Suna cette semaine. _J'acquiesce. _J'y suis allé pour rompre avec cette femme galère, car je préfère avoir un petit ami, moins galère et que je pourrais voir tout les jours. Ou presque._

Mes neurones ont tous disjoncté à nouveau à l'appellation 'petit ami' qui m'était destiné. Je me rejetais sur lui en me collant à son torse. Le contact de sa peau avec la mienne me fit frémir et mon exploration commença. Savourant chaque creux et monts du corps parfait sous mes doigts. Même doigt qui allèrent jouer avec un téton durcit et mon autre se faisant plus curieuse descendit jusqu'au pantalon ou elle s'introduisit entre celui ci et le boxer. Je senti mon amour gémir dans un baiser et ses mains qui jusqu' a présent se trouvaient sur mes joues furent elle aussi plus joueuses. Caressant mon dos, mes bras, mon torse, mes fesses. Je gémis a mon tour et l'entraine dans la chambre dans laquelle je m'allonge sur lit en faisant allonger Shikamaru sur moi. Notre découverte de l'autre reprend. Je le sens tremblé sous mes doigts, mais d'excitation et d'impuissance.

Il se fait alors plus entreprenant retirant mon pantalon puis je lui retire le sien à mon tour. Il est gauche. Je vois bien qu'il a du mal, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il doit faire. Me touchant au hasard, même sans expérience il est très doux.

J'ai envi de plus. Alors je me saisis de sa main pour prendre trois de ses doigts en bouche. Il me regarde surpris et rougis.

_-Que? Qu'est ce que tu fais?_ C'est à mon tour de le regarder surpris puis sourire.

_-J'humidifie tes doigts afin de tu puisse me préparer plus facilement._

_-Te préparer?_

_-Tu es sur que tu es le ninja le plus intelligent de Konoha? _Il s'étonne.

_-Non mais en faite je pensais que... Vu que c'est toi qui a la plus d'expérience... _Oh... Je comprends et ca ne peux que me réjouir. Moi qui pensais qu'en temps qu'ex-hétéro il serait seme, je me sui bien trompé.

Je le fais rouler sur le lit, mes doigts toujours dans sa bouche. Sans retirer ma main je réussis habillement à nous déshabiller et repars dans l'exploration de son corps, sauf que cette fois c'est avec ma bouche et a langue. Au moment ou je prends son membre en bouche sa main se ressert sur la mienne pendant que l'autre froisse le drap a ses cotés. Mes doigts sont vite délaissés car il garde la bouche ouverte n'étouffant aucunement ses gémissements de plaisir. Je récupère donc mes doigts et viens masser l'entrée de mon désir. Il se crispe un instant mais oubli vite en perdant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de sa part je fais pénétrer un premier doigt en lui attendant quelque secondes avant de le faire onduler. Je le regarde, ses yeux à moitié fermés la bouche légèrement ouverte ne s'ouvrant vraiment que pour gémir.

_-Ca va?_

_-Hin, hin. Continue c'est bon, étrange, mais bon_.

Je l'embrasse et fais entrer un second doigt, il émet un petit cri étouffé entre nos lèvres. Mes doigts se meuvent en lui cherchant ce point si sensible en chaque homme. Il me faudra plusieurs allé retour pour le trouver lui arrachant vraiment un pur cri de jouissance.

_-Oh putain... Neji... Plus! _Je me glisse à son oreille la mordillant.

_-Plus? Dis-moi ce que tu veux..._

_-Viens. Viens en moi._

Il n'aura pas à le dire deux fois. Je retire mes doigts avant de re-saliver dessus pour en enduire mon érection. Je place ses jambes sur mes épaules avant de me pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser.

_-Tu es prêt? _En réponse il hoche la tête.

_-Par contre je suis mal installé, avec les jambes comme ca._

_-Je sais mais quand tu seras habitué a... moi, tu pourras redescendre tes jambes. _Il tend ses lèvres vers moi et je viens l'embrasser.

Doucement, tout doucement je fais le pénètre. Son visage se crispe tout comme ses mains sur mes bras. Je l'embrasse pour le détendre, je sens ses jambes sur mes épaules, je sais qu'il n'est pas à l'aise mais il va devoir patienter. Une fois à la moitié rentrée je me stoppe un instant bien que mon envie soit trèèèès grande. Cela va prendre de longues minutes avant qu'il se détende et je m'immisce un peu plus en lui.

Ca y est j'y suis. Je vais attendre à nouveau le temps qu'il se détende puis je fais faire descendre ses jambes, il soupir de bien être et les gigote un peu pour les désengourdir. Je le caresse du bout des doigts et attend son feu vert pour entamer mes déhanchements. Il m'interroge du regard.

_-Neji? Ca va?_

_-Hn hn, ca va toi?_

_-Je n'attends que toi..._

Apres un dernier baiser, je me retire lentement de lui pour le re pénétrer tout aussi lentement, plusieurs vas et viens et je trouve son point sensible. C'est alors que mes mouvements deviennent désordonnés accélérant pour le faire crier de plaisir. Je ne me retiens plus le pilonnant avec amour. Sentant ma jouissance arrivé je prends son érection en main pour le faire jouir en même temps que moi. Apres avoir été délivré, je me suis doucement écroulé sur mon petit ami.

_-Nous sommes tout collant maintenant._

_-C'est pas grave._

_-Ca en valait la peine! Et puis on pourra aller prendre une douche quand j'aurais retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes. _Je ris et lui aussi.

_-Et encore... Tu pourras vraiment te plaindre demain matin. Il émet une plainte et enfouissant son visage dans mon cou_. Quelques minutes plus tard il s'endors et je l'embrasse sur le coin de l'œil et sombre à mon tour dans les bras de Morphée.

***

Sans que je sache deux personnes se trouvaient devant la porte de mon petit ami et avaient plus ou moins entendu ce que nous faisions.

-O.O Je crois que nous repasserons.

-Je pense aussi. Dis-moi Sasu-chan... Si nous aussi allions nous détendre a la manière Hyuuga/Nara?

En réponse, le dit Sasu-chan vira au carmin avant d'empoigné la main d'un blond et de courir vers la demeure de celui-ci.

***

Plus loin, dans la tour rouge de l'Hokage une blonde fulminait contre quatre de ses meilleurs shinobis qui devaient se trouver dans son bureau et qu'ils n'y étaient pas.

*FiN*


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Je n'attends que toi

Résumé: Apres un baiser échanger tout peux changer.

*Neji/Shikamaru* / OOC / POW Neji premier chapitre et POW Shikamaru deuxième chapitre / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il ne me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Légende:

_Dialogues_

*Kisu*

**********************************************************************************************************

Petit blablabla de l'auteuse: Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographes! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais a l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent a la trappe!

A propos des reviews: désolée mais je réponds qu'aux reviews non-anonymes. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de profils pour que je vous réponds créer en un c'est vite fait ^^.

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout le moment.

Bonne Lecture!! ^^

__________________________________________________________________________

_**Du point de vue de Shikamaru...**_

Pourquoi je pense tout le temps a lui? Et ce encore plus depuis qu'il m'a embrassé et dit qu'il m'aimait.

Moi, Nara Shikamaru, le shinobi le plus intelligent et le plus feignant de tout Konoha. J'ai 21ans, hétéro et n'arrête pas de penser à un de mes amis. Un garçon! On s'est rencontré durant notre premier exam chuunin. De première impression il était froid, hautain. Un peu comme Sasuke en faite. Mais par la suite j'ai appris à le connaitre et il s'est déridé au fur et a mesure. C'est aussi lors cet examen que j'ai fait la connaissance de Temari. C'est la sœur de Gaara, actuel Kage de Suna. Depuis maintenant trois ans nous sommes ensemble et tout n'est pas au beau fixe. C'est même de pire en pire...

Enfin bref. Un soir alors que tous nos amis sont en mission, nous nous retrouvons à trois à aller prendre un verre. Neji, Sai et moi. L'artiste ne buvant jamais se retrouva K.O a son troisième verre. Nous lavons donc ramener chez Shino chez lequel il vivait. Neji m'a ensuite raccompagné et c'est la qu'il m'a embrassé. J'ai rien pu faire, je suis resté scotché par ses lèvres, sa langue. Il s'est arrêté et a m'a juste dit qu'il m'aimait avant de s'enfuir. J'ai passé mes doigts sur mes lèvres et c'est la que mes pensées ont pris tout les sens. Mes sentiments étaient partagés, mais peut-être était-ce juste l'effet de l'alcool... Pourtant il pas autant bu que ca...

Le lendemain je partais pour Suna. En rentrant il faudra que j'aille le voir et éclaircisse cette histoire. Je ne suis pas surpris d'apprendre que Temari est absente quand j'arrive, elle doit encore être avec un autre. En effet quand elle arrive c'est main dans la main avec un jeune homme brun. Elle le lâche en me voyant et vient m'embrasser comme si de rien était.

-Quelle bonne surprise! Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite!

-Mh. Fais chié... Bon, il faut qu'on parle. C'est finit!

-Finit? Qu'est ce qui est finit?

-Toi et moi.

Ca s'est passé plutôt sans trop de cris, enfin ses frères ont du intervenir en plus me donnant raison. Je ne leur ai pas dit que c'était pour un garçon que je la quittais bien sur. En rentrant je vais devoir affronter une autre blonde qui m'accapare alors que j'ai autre chose à faire. Elle me blablate de chose sur mon meilleur ami, ne sachant pas commun s'y prendre. Apres deux trois conseil elle me saute au cou et court pour retrouvé Choji.

J'allais reprendre le chemin de chez Neji quand je le vis arrivé précédé de Kakashi.

-Kakashi? Neji?

-Salut. Vous êtes tout deux demandé dans le bureau de l'Hokage! Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai des choses à faire, a plus les jeunes!

Je regarde Neji qui a l'air gêné. J'ai du me trompé, il devait vraiment être bourré. Il me sourit mais moi je tourne les talons pour vite allé voir ce que Tsunade nous veut. J'entends mon brun qui court après moi.

_-Shikamaru! Attend! Laisse-moi-t'expliquer pour l'autre jour!_

_-Neji arrête! _Je me retourne. _Neji je..._

_-Non. Laisse. C'est moi. Je n'aurais pas du. Je n'aurais pas du..._

Je ne sais pas se qui me prend mais je lui vole un baiser que j'approfondis par la même occasion. Sa langue caresse la mienne et se mains s'agrippent dans mon dos. A mon grand regret il se stoppe.

_-Shik-_

_- Laisse-moi parler. Depuis que tu m'as embrassé l'autre soir je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, chaque minute, chaque secondes. Tu hantes mes rêves. J'ai essayé de t'oublier, de renier mon attirance mais elle est trop forte et-_

_-Chut! _Il me fait taire d'un doigt et prend ma main. _On s'en fou! Viens! _Puis il me tire jusqu'a mon appartement.

Une fois dans le couloir de mon immeuble nous reprenons nos baisers et a ceux ci viennent s'ajouter des caresses. Ses mains se glissent sous mon haut et nous arrivons enfin chez moi. J'ai envi de lui comme je n'ai jamais eu envi de quelqu'un. Je le déshabille puis il se stoppe à nouveau comme dans la rue quelques minutes plus tard.

_-Shika... Je... Tu... Temari..._

_-O.O _Je souris et l'embrasse. _Je te l'ai dis depuis ton baiser l'autre soir... Et puis ce que tu m'a dis aussi. Ca fait quelque temps que je me posais des questions en fait. Je me suis rendu compte que je te regardais souvent, et bien plus que je l'aurais fais avec un simple ami. Et puis même une fois j'ai fais un rêve. _Rien que d'y penser j'en rougis_._

_-un rêve? J'étais dedans?_

_-Oui... En faite à la base je rêve de Tema et dans mon rêve j'ai fermé les yeux en l'embrassant et en les ouvrants c'était toi. Je l'ai alors refermé et en les rouvrant c'était Temari. _En réalité je faisais l'amour avec mais bon...

_-Alors... En fait... _

_-Neji. _Je crois que je suis accro. _Neji j'y connais pas grand chose, je suis jamais sortit avec un mec, ni n'est rien fait d'autre d'ailleurs mais je veux bien essayer avec toi, enfin j'aimerais qu'on sorte ensemble._

Il me regarde éberlué et se jette à mon cou pour m'embrasser passionnément. Et puis encore une fois il me repousse.

_-Quoi? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu ne veux pas? _J'en peux plus qu'il me stoppe comme ca.

_-Temari!_

_-Quoi Temari?_

_-Bah... Tu sors bien avec elle non? _J'ai oublié de lui dire...

_-Comme tu dois le savoir j'étais à Suna cette semaine. _Il me dit que oui. _J'y suis allé pour rompre avec cette femme galère, car je préfère avoir un petit ami, moins galère et que je pourrais voir tout les jours. Ou presque._

Il me regarde encore une fois étonné puis se colle à moi avec envi. Oh kami-sama, comment est-ce possible d'être aussi doué. Et encore je n'ai rien vu il vient me caresser me faisant gémir. Je le caresse alors moi aussi et c'est a son tour de gémir. Il me tire jusqu'a ma chambre ou il me fait s'allonger sur lui et ses mains reprennes la ou elles en étaient. C'est fou toutes les sensations qu'il me fait ressentir. Jamais je n'avais ressentit ca...

Nous nous déshabillons ne gardant que nos sous-vêtements et comme je veux plus je prends sa main et suivant les conseils d'un brun au sens artistique je mets ses doigts dans ma bouche.

_-Que? Qu'est ce que tu fais? _Il me regarde surpris puis sourit.

_-J'humidifie tes doigts afin de tu puisse me préparer plus facilement._

_-Te préparer?_

_-Tu es sur que tu es le ninja le plus intelligent de Konoha? _Je suis étonné.

_-Non mais en faite je pensais que... Vu que c'est toi qui a la plus d'expérience... _Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a comprit.

Nous roulons pour qu'il se retrouve au dessus de moi. J'ai toujours ses doigts en bouche, mais ca ne l'empêche pas de me déshabiller entièrement avant de prendre possession de mon torse avec sa bouche et surtout sa langue. Puis il descend plus bas et se met à lécher mon membre de tout son long. Waouh! Alors qu'il reprend ses mouvement de succions un de ses doigts viens pénétrer mon intimité. Je me rends pas bien compte de se qui se passe. Trop de sensations...

_-Ca va?_

_-Hin, hin. Continue c'est bon, étrange, mais bon._

Il m'embrasse et je me crispe en sentant un autre doigt s'immiscer en moi. Il les fait onduler en moi doucement, et c'est vraiment bon. Puis d'un coup, comme une décharge dans tout mon corps il a touché quelque chose.

_-Oh putain... Neji... Plus! _Il me mordille l'oreille.

_-Plus? Dis-moi ce que tu veux..._

_-Viens. Viens en moi._

Il met mes jambes sur ses épaules et je ne me sens pas très bien comme ca.

_-Tu es prêt? _Bien sur que je suis prêt je n'attends que ca!

_-Par contre je suis mal installé, avec les jambes comme ca._

_-Je sais mais quand tu seras habitué a... moi, tu pourras redescendre tes jambes. _Nous nous embrassons et il se prépare à entrer en moi.

Il va doucement rentré en moi. Ca fait mal mais je supporte, je suis un ninja quand même. Heureusement que ses baisers vont me détendre. Avant qu'il soit entièrement en moi un long moment va s'écouler. Et enfin mes jambes vont quittées ses épaules pour retomber le lit. Il va me falloir quelques secondes pour enlever l'engourdissement. Je vois bien qu'il est gêné et a peur de me faire mal. Il ne bouge plus.

_-Neji? Ca va?_

_-Hn hn, ca va toi?_

_-Je n'attends que toi..._

A ces mots il entame ses déhanchements en moi tout d'abord lent puis plus rapide. Il retouche ce point en moi et ses mouvements sont de plus en plus désordonnés. Je cris, oh mon dieu que c'est bon. Je comprends maintenant mieux pourquoi la plupart de mes amis sont devenu gay. Je comprends qu'il ne va pas tarder à jouir quand se met à me masturber au rythme de ses poussées. Il va faire durer le plaisir et nous jouirons ensemble. Moi dans sa main, lui en moi.

Alors que je commence à sombrer il me serre dans ses bras en m'embrassant.

_-Nous sommes tout collant maintenant._

_-C'est pas grave._

_-Ca en valait la peine! Et puis on pourra aller prendre une douche quand j'aurais retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes._ Nous rions.

_-Et encore... Tu pourras vraiment te plaindre demain matin_. Je siffle entre mes dents et me blottit contre mon petit ami. Nous nous endormirons dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'au petit matin.

***

Sans que je sache deux personnes se trouvaient devant ma porte et avaient plus ou moins entendu ce que nous faisions.

-O.O Je crois que nous repasserons.

-Je pense aussi. Dis-moi Sasu-chan... Si nous aussi allions nous détendre a la manière Hyuuga/Nara?

En réponse, le dit Sasu-chan vira au carmin avant d'empoigné la main d'un blond et de courir vers la demeure de celui-ci.

***

Plus loin, dans la tour rouge de l'Hokage une blonde fulminait contre quatre de ses meilleurs shinobis qui devaient se trouver dans son bureau et qu'ils n'y étaient pas.

*FiN*


End file.
